


The Roads to Ba Sing Se

by Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Break Up, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, G!P, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: Korra and Kuvira had a good run together, but events in Ba Sing Se finally pushed their relationship to its breaking point.  When Korra and Asami come to visit years later, Kuvira finds herself trying to make peace with her actions in those difficult days. Fortunately, she has people there to help her out in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third and probably last of my Kovira stories set in the Bonds of Metal universe. For this one, I wanted to show the end of Korra and Kuvira's relationship, but I also used a framing device set later on to remind us that things did work out for the best. (And to provide the opportunity for some extra fluff and smut) I hope you like it and, as with the other Kovira stories, thanks go to my partner in creating this universe, Rae D Magdon, who is helping out with the editing of this story.

When she and Opal had first moved into the palace at Ba Sing Se, the huge circular bed in the royal apartments had seemed to Kuvira to be, like so much else there, excessive.

_But, of course, that night, there were only two people there to share it._

She smiled as she looked down at the three other women currently occupying it, all of them still sleeping peacefully beneath the thick covers. Korra, her once and sometimes lover, flopped out over most of the middle of the bed. Snuggled up against her side, Asami, with whom she had a stormy friendship, along with a potent attraction. And curled up in her own nest of blankets, Opal. Opal, whom Kuvira loved more than she had once believed she could love anyone, her mate and her partner in every sense of the word.

Kuvira could only shake her head at her good fortune. Anyone would be lucky to be in her place, but when she thought about how close she had come to losing all three of them from her life forever, a lump formed in her throat. A part of her wanted to crawl back into bed and share the warmth of their bodies, but unfortunately, she was wide awake and didn’t want to disturb her lovers.

_And after last night, I imagine they could use their sleep._

She probably could too, but Kuvira had been an early riser her whole life, and not even several rounds of highly energetic sex could break her of the habit. Instead of returning to the bed, she shrugged on a dark green robe, cinching the belt tight around her waist before slipping on a pair of soft slippers.

With the light footsteps of the dancer she had once been, Kuvira made her way out of the bedroom and to the small private rock garden attached to the royal apartments.  It was a small island of peace amidst the sea of chaos that was Ba Sing Se, especially now, when the morning light had only just begin to creep over the garden walls, and the air was still heavy with the night’s dew.

Kuvira sat down in the lotus position on a patch of grass and took a deep breath, but before she could begin her meditations, the sound of another person approaching distracted her.  She didn’t have to turn her head to see who it was; Korra’s swift, energetic footsteps had been familiar to her for years.

“Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to, Vee. Usually you’re not so keen to ditch us in the morning.”

Kuvira turned her head and gave Korra, wearing a dark blue robe of her own, a small smile. “I didn’t want to disturb the rest of you. We did have quite a workout last night.”

“Yeah we did.” Korra smiled that slightly lopsided grin that Kuvira had always found utterly charming. She was a hard person to be mad at even when there was a reason, and now, Kuvira had nothing but positive feelings for the Avatar. Korra walked over and took a seat on the grass next to her. “It’s nice out here in the morning. I can see why you like it.”

Kuvira nodded. “From here, the whole city seems so peaceful. An illusion, I know, but a pleasant one. Ba Sing Se is messy at the best of times. And of course, the first time we were here together…” Her shoulders slumped as memories of those fateful days crawled out of the recesses of her mind, disturbing the peace of the morning.

***

“Fuck!”

Kuvira threw the remains of her soiled uniform into the far corner of the command tent, regarding them with a disdain that could freeze a battalion of firebenders. “There is no way all of that filth is coming out.”

Her frustration merely amused Korra. “Nah, Vee I think there’s nothing to do but burn it all.  But don’t blame yourself. I mean, who could have guessed that when we startled the hog monkeys, they’d…”

“Do not finish that sentence! The less said about this incident, the better. I’m only glad that very few of my soldiers were around to see this humiliation.” Korra didn’t say anything else, but she couldn’t seem to entirely wipe the bemused smile off her face either. Kuvira shook her head.  “If you’re going to stand there grinning like an idiot, the least you can do is clean me up while you’re there.”

“No problem. I don’t think either of us wants you going to bed like this.” Korra flicked her wrist and the water in the jar by their bedroll flowed upward, collecting in a small ball at her side. It hung there until Korra gestured again, sending it flowing to wash over Kuvira’s naked body. It was cold, but Kuvira didn’t care; anything to get the stink off of herself could be tolerated.

Besides, the chill didn’t last long. Ever considerate, Korra used her fire-bending to heat up the air around them, and for a few blissful minutes, it was as if Kuvira was reclining in a sauna back in Zaofu rather standing than a tent in the middle of a war zone. She closed her eyes and tried to forget all that she had seen lately: the warlords, the brutalized people, the shattered buildings…

It wasn’t working. The images wouldn’t leave her in peace, and when Korra turned off the water and heat, she was still frustrated. Still, she wasn’t a filthy mess anymore, and so she gave her lover a smile. “Thanks for that, Korra.”

“No worries, Vee. I know you needed a break after all the crap you went through today.”

Kuvira picked up a blanket from the tent floor, using it to dry herself off with rough motions, trying to working out her frustrations. “It’s just so ridiculous,” she snapped. “All of these stupid little gangs, tearing Ba Sing Se apart with their vicious, petty rivalries. It has to stop.”

“It will. We’ll stop it. I promise.”

Before Kuvira could say anything to that, Korra had crossed the length of their tent. Her hands were on Kuvira’s hips and their lips were pressing together, a warmth that at least temporarily pushed away everything else. Her aura pressed against Kuvira too, strong and safe, but she didn’t yield to it. Instead, she growled into the kiss, taking hold of Korra and tugging them toward the bedroll.

Korra, though, wasn’t in any more of a hurry to give in than Kuvira. As they tumbled down together, she controlled the fall, making sure that she was the one who ended up on top. Her hands didn’t stop moving either, caressing everywhere, while against Kuvira’s thigh, she could already feel the beginnings of Korra’s erection.

Under other circumstances, she might have gone along. Korra was certainly a skilled top, and she had been good about cleaning Kuvira up earlier. Not tonight though. Tonight, Kuvira needed to be in control of this at least, to make up for the anarchy outside.  

While Korra was preoccupied with her breasts, she lifted up her leg, using it to nudge the other alpha off of her and onto her back. Without hesitation, Kuvira pounced, landing on top of Korra, her chi surging.

This time, Korra decided to accept the move. “Fine, Vee,” she laughed, pulling back her own aura. “If you insist, it can be your turn.”

Kuvira didn’t bother with words. Instead, she yanked open Korra’s top, exposing her lover’s full breasts so that she could play with them. The dark nipples were hard even before Kuvira brushed over them with her thumbs, and when the motion drew out a low groan, Kuvira grinned. Korra’s body, toned and beautiful, never failed to have its effect, and Kuvira didn’t hesitate to strip off the rest of her lover’s clothes so that she could see it fully.

By the time Korra was naked, Kuvira was primed to go. Her cock had taken shape between her legs, twitching when Korra ran her fingers along its length. Kuvira was happy to return the favor.  Her hand slid up Korra’s thigh, and the other alpha spread her legs, exposing her damp sex.  War hadn’t left much time for personal grooming, but the thatch of dark hair topping it didn’t bother Kuvira in the least. She brushed it aside as she sought out Korra’s clit, coaxing the bud out from beneath its hood with firm strokes.

Korra murmured, “Mmm, ‘s nice, Vee,” but Kuvira wasn’t really aiming for nice. Her teeth sank into Korra’s collarbone hard enough to bruise, a rough show of passion the other alpha didn’t object to. The hand she wasn’t using to stroke Kuvira’s cock dug into her shoulders, gripping the muscles there with formidable strength. Her legs wrapped around Kuvira as well, pressing down against her backside.

Kuvira didn’t need any further encouragement. She jogged her hips forward, letting Korra guide her inside. Her lover was no omega in heat, and it was always a tight fit, but also something they had practiced a great deal over the last few months. Kuvira made sure to slide in slowly, letting Korra get used to the stretch. Once she was fully sheathed, though, she held nothing back. Growling need was clawing in her guts, and she knew that Korra could keep up with a vigorous pace.

Korra threw herself into sex with the same exuberance that she approached much of life with, hips pushing back to meet each thrust, arms holding Kuvira close. Kuvira tucked a hand beneath Korra’s head, bringing their lips together as well. Their kisses were hot, hungry things, expressions of raw desire as much as affection. Korra was getting wetter with every passing second, making Kuvira’s thrusts easier in spite of the other alpha’s tightness, and she took full advantage.

It felt so good to throw herself into this, to forget everything but her partner. The look on Korra’s face only made it better. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open, letting a series of delightful groans and cries escape. Ba Sing Se might be a broken mess, but at least Kuvira could bring one person she cared for pleasure, and for now, that was enough.

Korra’s hands slid up and down her body, brushing over the sides of her breasts, while Kuvira’s found the swell of her lover’s firm rear end. She grunted as she pushed herself even deeper, relishing the cry that drew from Korra. The other alpha was clenching down harder around her, and Kuvira could tell neither of them would last much longer. That didn’t make her slow down, though; the day had been brutal and tomorrow would probably be worse. She just needed to feel Korra’s pleasure and to take her own, not try and make this into a marathon.

Kuvira’s hips were a blur, the two alphas crashing together with all their strength. Even when Korra bottomed, the storm of her aura was still impressive, and Kuvira could feel it pushing back against the iron of her own. It only spurred her harder, and when Korra’s heels dug into the backs of her legs, her control began to falter. The pressure building in her shaft was nearly unbearable and she groaned, angling her next thrusts upward in an effort to bring Korra along with her.

Her reward was a sharp scream, followed by a fluttering of Korra’s inner muscles. It was too much, and Kuvira groaned in response, making one last, powerful thrust before holding herself as far inside Korra as she could go. Pulses ran down the length of her cock, filling the other alpha with her thick release even while Korra tipped over as well. Her body went rigid beneath Kuvira and her nails dug in deep enough to leave marks as her climax tore through her.

The two alphas clung tight to one another as the waves of their pleasure crested and then receded.  Kuvira felt her anger ebb as well, replaced with a momentary sense of peace. Korra was slumped down into the bedroll, Kuvira’s weight resting on top of her, as their chests rose and fell steadily in tandem. Korra’s aura had receded to a warm, pleasant hum, its power still present but not pressing.

For the second time that evening, Kuvira found herself grateful. “I appreciated that,” she said, brushing back the mussed strands of her lover’s hair affectionately. “Not just the obvious parts, but… I know you could’ve fought harder to be on top.”

“Mm, ‘s okay,” Korra murmured, sounding distinctly sleepy. “I could tell you needed it more than I did tonight.”

“I did.” Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra, trying to find in her a temporary port in the storm. She wished she could explain that and more. That she could find a way to put into words the fury that the devastation of the Earth Kingdom produced in her. But they wouldn’t come. Explaining her emotions had never been something she was any good at, and so she just made Korra an offer. “I know it’s late, but if you want, we could see about you taking a turn now…”

“Nah.” Korra nuzzled up into Kuvira’s embrace, kissing the sweaty skin of her shoulder. “We’ve had a really long day. Tomorrow or whenever will be fine.”

Kuvira placed a kiss of her own on the side of Korra’s neck. “Sure thing. There's no rush as long as you're fine with waiting.”

In truth, she was happy enough that Korra had turned her down. Kuvira’s limbs were heavy and her eyes were beginning to slide shut. For now, she was glad to simply get some sleep and try not to worry about what the morrow might bring.

***

“You know, I never did get a chance to take that turn.”

Kuvira pursed her lips into a thin smile, eyeing Korra skeptically. “Why, were you looking for me to give it to you now? I would’ve thought last night had been enough…”

Korra shook her head. “Nah, I’m just kidding. You did ride me pretty well after all.”

“Only after you and Asami did that thing for me with your tongues,” Kuvira retorted.

That drew a laugh out of Korra. “I think it’s fair to say we both had plenty of fun. All four of us, really.”

“True enough.” Kuvira reached out, placing a hand on Korra’s knee. Though those memories were delightful, the others they had been recalling had a more bitter tang. “I am sorry though.  Not about the sex. Like you said, we’ve made up for that. But for what happened the next day.  It wasn’t how I wanted things to go.”

Korra’s hand slid down to cover hers. It was warm and strong, a reminder that as much as Kuvira might have screwed up in the past, it hadn’t cost her Korra’s friendship or the chance for them to be an important part of one another’s lives. “Thanks, Vee. But don’t be too hard on yourself. It was a pretty ugly situation all around.  We both did what we thought was right, no matter how it turned out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Get the Third Company down to the river now!” Kuvira barked. “We are _not_ letting them outflank us!”

Several dozen soldiers snapped into action at her command, jogging down a side street on their way to join the fight. The struggle for the inner city had become even more vicious than Kuvira had feared the night before; three of the more powerful gangs that had previously been battling one another to control the area had joined forces to resist her army’s advance, and their united front was proving difficult to overcome.

No sooner had the Third Company moved out of Kuvira’s sight than a young omega officer ran up to her side. His chest heaved, but he still saluted smartly before he spoke. “Ma’am, our advance into the market district has stalled. The enemy has fortified a tower at the junction of several key roads and all our attempts to dislodge them have failed, with significant losses. We can attempt another assault if you command it, but...”

Kuvira cut him off with a small shake of her head. “No. Hold back for now. I’ll take care of it myself when I get there.”

The omega jogged off to deliver the message, and Kuvira took a deep breath. Her muscles already ached from the day’s combat, but she couldn’t allow herself to rest. Not while her soldiers were in danger. Not while the outcome of the battle was still in doubt. One more push might bring victory, but if they faltered now, everything she’d been preparing for weeks might fall apart. Without hesitation, she turned to the rest of the troops assembled at the makeshift command post.

“It seems that the enemy doesn’t plan on giving up anytime soon. But that’s all right, because neither will we. We will not fail! We will never let this city, this kingdom that we love fall victim to their brand of chaos!”

Though her soldiers were doubtless as tireless as she was, they raised their arms in salute. “Never!” they cried, and in their faith, Kuvira found fresh energy.

“Then let’s go take that tower!”

As she led her soldiers down the remains of a once-proud boulevard now strewn with corpses and rubble, Kuvira couldn’t help but wish Korra was by her side. They usually fought together, but given the scale of the operation, her lover had to be elsewhere, leading an attack on the barracks outside the old royal palace. Nor was Baatar, who had become her most trusted lieutenant, there with her. His mecha platoon was holding off a counterattack coming from the outer city that threatened to catch the army in a pincer movement. This task, it seemed, fell to her.

***

A scowl covered Kuvira’s face as she stared down at the grotesque tableaux in front of her. That she should find the dead piled here, a few hundred meters from the base of the still-untaken tower, was not a surprise to her, but this was something else entirely. Many of the corpses weren’t those of adults, and some… She fought back the urge to retch at the sight of a dead girl so young that Kuvira doubted she’d even presented before being run through with a blade.

“What happened here?” She demanded of her soldiers. “Who did this?”

A beta lieutenant stepped forward, the young man trying his best to meet her furious gaze and not entirely succeeding. ”I’m sorry, ma’am. It… it was us.”

“It was?” Her eyes widened. “Why?”

“They attacked us, ma’am. When the enemy was pulling back the rest of their forces to the tower, they used these soldiers to cover their retreat.”

“Soldiers?” She couldn’t keep the disbelief out of her voice. “Spirits, they’re just children.”

“I know, but… In the chaos, we didn’t realize that. They came at us and they were armed. We were just defending ourselves.”

Kuvira’s eyes closed slowly and then opened once more. There was no sense in being angry with this young man. He had only done his duty. “I know you were. This wasn’t your fault.” She turned toward the tower, feeling her heart turn to stone within her breast. “It was theirs. And it ends now.”

The lieutenant nodded. “Of course, ma’am. But how? They’re dug in pretty well there.”

“That’s why we’re not going to take the tower. I’m going to destroy it.”

Kuvira strode toward the tower and once she was close enough, she raised her arms and reached out, feeling out the contours of the massive stone edifice. It was well made, but she could still sense weak points, flaws in its construction, places where it had been damaged by the fighting. They would be enough. She began to tug on the bricks, separating one from another, weakening the structure more with every passing moment.

Strain began to build in her muscles, but the burn didn’t deter her. The stone groaned and she could hear the distressed cries of the enemy as they realized what was happening. From inside the tower, resistance began to build, the power of another bender being pitted against her own. Nor was that the only problem. Several bandits appeared at the windows, pointing crossbows at her. She swatted aside the projectiles that they fired with her bending, but that broke her concentration long enough to loosen her grip on the tower.

“Cover me!” she barked out.

Several of her own soldiers stepped up to her side. Four of them returned fire on the tower, their crossbows making it difficult for enemy archers to get a clear shot. Meanwhile, Lt. Jang took up a place in front of Kuvira, the beta using her metalbending to take care of any bolts that did get close.

“Almost there,” Kuvira gritted out as the bricks begin to come apart, but before she could finish, the enemy bender hurled a huge hunk of brick in their direction. Jang didn’t manage to deflect the whole thing and Kuvira winced as rock impacted against her.

The pain only made her push harder. Her fists tightened, her nails digging into her palms deep enough to sting as the tower finally gave way. The structure shuddered and lurched forward before collapsing all together.  A few enemy soldiers emerged out of the cloud of dust and debris but the rest were not so fortunate, and even at this distance, Kuvira could hear their screams as they were crushed under tons of falling stone.

Kuvira didn’t flinch. _This is war_ , she thought grimly. _And after what they did to those children, a quick death is almost too good for them._

***

Korra shook her head. “I didn’t see that part. The child soldiers...”

“It’s not like they were the first terrible thing you and I found during the war,” Kuvira said coldly. “You should still have understood what I did.”

“It’s not that I didn’t understand, Vee,” Korra protested. “I just didn’t agree with it.”

Kuvira immediately regretted the harshness of her words. She had meant to apologize, not rehash old arguments, but even after all these years, it seemed her anger wasn’t entirely gone. She had learned a lot more about controlling it though, so she took a deep breath before she spoke again. “Some part of me knew you wouldn’t,” she said, more softly than before. “And I went ahead and made the decision anyway.”

***

Even before Korra entered, Kuvira could feel the angry waves rolling off of her aura like the licks of a bonfire. It gave her enough warning to turn around and face the other alpha as she burst into the palace’s conference room, her eyes blazing.

“What did you do?!” Korra demanded.

The rest of her officers took a step back in the face of the Avatar’s wrath but Kuvira met her gaze without flinching. “I’m not sure what you’re so upset about.”

“You’re not sure?” Korra slammed her palms down on the conference table, knocking several maps onto the floor. “There are a half dozen bodies strung up in front of the palace and you’re not sure what I’m upset about?”

“Calm down, Korra,” Baatar Jr. said, moving to stand by Kuvira’s side. “We just won a great victory. It’s hardly the time to bicker over the details.”

“The details?! Is that what you’re calling people dying?” Korra growled, but before Baatar could respond, Kuvira raised a hand.

“It’s all right. I’ll deal with this. Baatar, please take everyone else to one of the sitting rooms and continue with the planning. I’ll catch up with you later. This is between Korra and me.”

Baatar took a deep breath, looking as if he wanted to object. He had been snarkier around the Avatar of late, leading Korra to joke that he was jealous of their relationship. Kuvira didn’t want to worry about that now, and mercifully, Baatar didn’t make her. He picked up the fallen maps from the floor and led the rest of the officers out of the conference room without complaint.

Korra seethed in silence as they walked away, but as soon as the heavy wooden doors closed behind them, she wheeled back on Kuvira. “So, what’s your brilliant explanation for this?”

In the past when they’d argued about tactics, Kuvira might have tried to paper over the disagreements for the sake of their relationship. Not today, though. Today she was tired, angry, and besides, it was too late to change what she’d done. “Those people you’re so concerned about were the worst criminals in this whole stinking city of criminals. They were the people who ran the gangs, who stole the last crusts of bread from starving people, who sent children into battle to die for them. And now they’ve paid the price.”

“Paid the price?” Korra growled. “Is that what we’ve become? Executioners?”

“No, of course not,” Kuvira drawled, sarcasm dripping off of every word. “You’re the great Avatar. Spirits braid your hair and people line up to kiss your ass. Your hands are clean. But you know what, Korra? I’m not the Avatar, or a prince, or an heiress, or any of those other lovely things. I’m just a soldier trying her best to restore the peace.”

“What kind of peace is this though? These people might have been guilty, but this was brutal. They were already beaten. Shouldn’t we have tried mercy?”

“Mercy?” Kuvira snarled. She shoved one of the chairs across the room as her aura hardened into iron. “Mercy is what got us here.”

Korra’s brows furrowed and for a moment her anger was replaced by genuine confusion. “What do you mean?”

Kuvira sighed. Korra had a good heart, but sometimes she could be painfully naive. “Think it though. Thirteen years ago, Zaheer and his allies tried to kidnap you. When the White Lotus stopped him, what did they do? They showed mercy. Instead of making the hard choice, they locked him and the rest of the Red Lotus up in their special little prison cells. A lovely idea, but then they escaped, murdered the Earth Queen, and threw this whole kingdom into chaos. How many lives did your friends’ mercy cost?”

For a moment, Korra’s aura wavered and Kuvira thought she might have won. But it didn’t last. Korra let out a frustrated sigh and demanded, “So what’s your solution? To become just like the people we fight? Killers, making up our own laws as we go?”

“We are _not_ like them!” Kuvira snapped. “The Red Lotus destroyed this country. We are going to save it. Certainly, we’re making up the rules, but right now there is no choice. No law but us. Either we decide or no one does.”

“No.” All of a sudden Korra’s posture changed. Her shoulders fell and the fire in her eyes banked, replaced with regret. “ _We_ don’t decide. You do, if that’s what you really want.”

Kuvira’s heart clenched in her chest. “What do you mean?” she asked, though she suspected she knew the answer already.

“I mean I’m not doing this anymore, Vee. I mean I’m going back to Republic City for a while now that Ba Sing Se is safe.”

“The Earth Kingdom isn’t.”

“And I’m not giving up on helping it. But right now I need a break. I need to see my friends, and maybe do something other than wallow in violence.”

Some part of Kuvira understood Korra’s desires, and yet she couldn’t help but protest. She didn’t want to lose her lover, her partner, the woman who had been by her side ever since the day their sparring had led to something more. “Surely that’s not _all_ you’ve done lately,” she said, trying her best to summon whatever charm had attracted Korra to her in the first place.

Korra smiled back at her, but it was a small, regretful thing. “No, it wasn’t. But, Vee… This thing with us isn’t working anymore. I wish it wasn’t true. We’ve had a lot of really good times together, but now… I think we’re just too different to keep going on together.”

Kuvira slumped down into one of the ornate chairs, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. She and Korra might not have been mates, and this might not have been true love, but this was still the strongest Kuvira had felt about someone she'd been with. “Are you really giving up on us because of one fight, Korra? I mean, last night…”

“Last night isn’t the point.” Korra shook her head regretfully. “And it wasn’t just one fight. We’ve been disagreeing about how to restore order for a long time. Remember Wing Yang?”

“I didn’t kill her!” Kuvira protested.

“No, you just broke half the bones in her body. And you would’ve gone even further if I hadn’t been there to talk you out of it. This time, you didn’t bother waiting for me show up before taking your revenge.”

“No, I didn’t.” Kuvira closed and then opened her eyes slowly. Her breaths were long and slow as she rose from her chair. It seemed she couldn’t change what was happening, and perhaps it wasn’t even right to try. Korra was right; this had been building for a long time, even if Kuvira hadn’t wanted to see it. Perhaps it was best to simply accept what was happening with some measure of dignity.

It seemed Korra could see the change in her attitude, because her face softened as she walked over to Kuvira. “I’m not saying you’re wrong about everything, Vee. I don’t know what we’re supposed to do with all these bandits. But the Avatar isn’t supposed to be a soldier, and like you said, that’s what you are.”

“I am,” Kuvira said softly. “And that’s why I’ll be here, fighting this war the best way I know how, until it’s won.”

“Good luck with that. I mean it.” Korra smiled the adorable smile of hers, and for a moment, Kuvira wanted to plead with her to stay. But the moment passed. Korra had been right; they were different people and they had different paths to walk.

“And good luck to you in Republic City,” she said, controlling the tremor that wanted to creep into her voice. “Even if you disagree with what I did, I’d like to think that we’re still friends.”

“We are.”

There was a moment of hesitation, neither of them seeming to know what to do next, and then Korra leaned in closer. Kuvira decided to meet her, and their lips came together for a final kiss. Korra tasted as sweet as ever, but the usual passion of their embraces had been replaced with a tightness in Kuvira’s chest. When they moved apart, regret and relief were mixed together inside her. This was over, and when Korra turned to leave, Kuvira didn’t let her eyes linger on the closing door for too long. Her officers would be waiting for her, and there was still so much more to do before she could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough chapter I know, but I'll make it up to Kuvira in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

An involuntary sigh slipped from Kuvira as she reached the end of the story. “And that was that. You went back to Republic City and began dating Asami, while I took up with Baatar.” A small, wry smile appeared on her face. “I think we both know who got the better end of that breakup.”

Korra’s grin was far broader. “Yeah, things worked out pretty great for me. But it’s not like you have anything to complain about now.  You love being married to Opal.”

At the mention of her mate, Kuvira’s smile became more genuine as well. “Of course I do.  You know that.”

“I do. So then what’s got you down?”

Kuvira set her hands on her thighs, collecting her thoughts. The thing nagging at her that morning was subtle. It had evaded her attempts to pin it down for a long time, and even now it was difficult to put into words. “It is about Baatar, but not in the way you were suggesting. The end of my relationship with him didn’t bother me much at the time, let alone now.”

Korra laughed. “That much already I knew. Actually, I was surprised when I first heard that you two were together. I mean, I figured he had a crush…”

“One you seldom passed up an opportunity to tease me about as I recall.”

“Hey, I was just repaying the favor. You loved to go on about my supposed feelings for Asami.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “I was right, wasn’t I?”  

“And I was right about Baatar. Except that in your case, I didn’t think the feeling was mutual. If anything, I figured you might have had a thing for Opal, given some of the stories you told me about when you two were younger.  Baatar, though, I wouldn't have guessed.”

“I didn’t think I was interested either. Not when you were making smart remarks about it anyway. And no, we never had a grand passion.” Kuvira shook her head.  “But I told myself that didn’t matter. Passion was something you and I had had plenty of, and it didn’t save our relationship. And then you left, while he stayed. Baatar was smart, and he was loyal, and for a time, I thought that would be enough. Plus, he didn’t ask all the inconvenient questions that you were so fond of. Instead of fights about my ruthless streak, I got someone as fanatically devoted to the cause of restoring order to the Earth Kingdom as I was. All of the harsh measures I took, he encouraged.”

A look of surprise appeared on Korra’s face. “Are you saying what happened with the labor camps and the spirit weapon was his fault? I thought we were past that crap, Vee.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Kuvira laughed a small, rueful laugh. “My bad ideas were my own. I was just trying to explain that what I wanted might have been a yes man, but what I needed was a partner who was willing to push back against me, the way you used to. Without that, I lost my way.”

“Hey. You found it again.”

Korra put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. Her aura was as strong as ever, her touch comforting, but Kuvira was still troubled. “I did. But it was a narrow thing. I look at what Baatar did and I wonder if it could’ve been me detonating that bomb instead.”

There was no hesitation in Korra’s response. “Nah, no way.”

“How can you be so sure?”

A playful smirk spread across Korra’s face. “Cause you’re way too smart for that plan. If you were going to try and take me out with a spirit weapon, you’d at least have the sense to make sure you weren’t going to get blown up by it too.”

In spite of herself, Kuvira laughed. Korra had always been good at breaking the tension in a conversation. “Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence but you know that’s not what I meant. That day we fought in front of Zaofu, I was on the verge of doing something truly terrible.”

Korra squeezed her shoulder with a reassuring firmness. “You stepped back from the edge.”

Kuvira shook her head. “Not on my own, I didn’t. You were the one who pulled me back.”

“I think Opal helped too.”

“Certainly.” Her mate had done more to change her life for the better than Kuvira could even say, but not on that long-ago day. “That came later though,” she pointed out. “Right then you may recall she was the loudest voice calling on you to pound me into the dust.” Korra laughed as Kuvira continued, “It was you who convinced me that we had to find another way. If it hadn’t been you that I was dueling, if you and I hadn’t meant to each other what we did...I don’t like to think about how it might have ended, no matter which of us won the fight.”

 _It probably would’ve been you_ , Kuvira thought, in light of Korra’s display of power in the Spirit Wilds, but she didn’t say that part aloud. She was feeling bad enough about herself without making unnecessary concessions to Korra’s ego.

“Neither do I.”

Korra looped an arm fully around her shoulder and Kuvira resisted the temptation to retreat from it into her own frustrations. Trust hadn’t been an easy thing for her to learn, but at this point she trusted Korra more than anyone save for Opal and so she leaned closer instead. The comforting vastness of Korra’s aura wrapped around the two of them, and they sat in silence for a long moment. The sun was coming in more fully over the walls and it was nice to simply be close.

Eventually, though, Korra spoke again. “You’re not the only one who was influenced by the people in her life, Vee. A lot of what I know about helping people I learned from my parents, and Tenzin, and Katara. It wasn’t guaranteed I would turn out the way I did, either.”

Kuvira shook her head. “You have a good heart, Korra. You would’ve been fine no matter how you grew up.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Korra’s grip on Kuvira’s shoulder tightened. “Remember how when I was a kid, the Red Lotus tried to kidnap me? After I learned about that, I wondered what I would’ve been like if they were the ones who raised me. Could I have become a terrorist like them?”

“Surely it’s not as simple as how we were raised,” Kuvira objected. “Opal had the same parents as Baatar and look at how differently they turned out.”

“Yeah, that’s true. We’re not the product of any one thing, but still, it does make a difference who you have around you.”

Kuvira nodded. Perhaps she would never fully understand the mix of factors that had led life down its particular path, but she could still acknowledge Korra’s role. “It does. And you made a big one for me.”

Korra smiled fondly, her blue eyes bright. “I’m glad I did. But it’s not like it was totally one sided. Maybe I did save you from yourself, but that’s only fair. After all, you rescued me from Zaheer.”

“It’s not quite the same thing,” Kuvira grumbled, but in spite of her protest, she could feel the shadows that had lain on her mood clearing. As was so often true, Korra did have a point.

“Well, in that case,” the Avatar offered, “We can just put it on the pile with all the other times we’ve bailed each other out. The collapsing mine, that mercenary firebender in the oil warehouse...”

Kuvira chuckled at the memories. Many of them had been frightening in the moment, but now they were part of a past she could look back out without the same kind of regret that had once haunted her. “Okay then. I suppose we can call it even.”

Korra ran a teasing hand up along Kuvira’s side, a gesture accompanied by a bold flex of her aura. “Of course, if you still feel like you me owe something, I can think of a few ways you could repay your debt.”

A slight swell was beginning to form at the front of the other alpha’s pants, a sight that made Kuvira laugh even louder. “Really, Korra? You’re going to see if you can leverage this moment into a blowjob?”

“Only if you feel like you owe me one. _I_ said we were good.”

“Do you think our mates might mind us starting without them?” Now that morning had broke, Opal and Asami were probably waking up along with the rest of Ba Sing Se. They wouldn’t object on principle to her and Korra having some fun together, but they might like to be included in it, especially given that they were only a minute away.

Now it was Korra’s turn to laugh. “Mind? Are you kidding? They’re probably back in bed, starting without _us_.”

Kuvira shrugged out of Korra’s embrace and made her way back to her feet. “Well in that case, what are we doing out here?”

Korra rolled into a standing position beside her. “Good question.”

The other alpha started to make her way back toward the royal apartments, but on a sudden impulse, Kuvira took hold of the sleeve of her robe, stopping her with a tug. “Wait.”

Korra turned. “Are you okay? I thought we’d dealt with everything that was bothering you.”

Kuvira did her best to smile. Expressing gratitude wasn’t always easy for her, but Korra deserved the praise. “We did. And thank you for helping me to work through some of that nonsense I’ve still got kicking around my brain. I really appreciate it.”

“Any time.” Korra leaned in and gave her a surprisingly soft kiss on the lips. “You know, we never said it when we were dating, but I love you, Vee. Maybe not as my mate, but as my friend, and I’ll always be here for you.”

Now Kuvira’s smile came unforced. She understood perfectly; Opal was the love of her life, just like Asami was for Korra. She very much doubted that her relationship with Korra could have worked out in the same way, no matter what choices they had made back then. But that fact didn’t diminish what they had once meant to each other, or the bond they shared now. “I feel the same way,” she said, brushing a hand over Korra’s cheek. “And I’ll be here for you too.”

***

“It seems you were right, Korra.”

Indeed, the sight that had greeted the two alphas when they walked back into the bedroom was as delicious as either of them could have hoped for. Asami was laying on the bed, her head propped up on the pillows, while Opal rested on top of her with her back pressed against the engineer’s bare chest. One of Asami’s hands cupped a small, perfect breast while the other was between Opal’s thighs, drawing languid circles that elicited absolutely marvelous little whimpers of pleasure.

On the arrival of the newcomers, both omegas looked up. Korra was visibly trying not to swallow her tongue, a reaction Kuvira shared, and one that seemed to amuse Asami. She halted the motion of her hand and shot her mate a smoldering look. “We were wondering where the two of you had gotten off to. It’s unusual for you to pass up a chance for another round in the morning.”

Kuvira could feel both omega’s chi’s tugging at them, urging their alphas back to bed. Their combined force was nearly overwhelming but she managed resist long enough to explain, “We were just outside in the garden, not running out on you.”

“Definitely not,” Korra agreed, putting an arm around Kuvira’s shoulder. “Vee wasn’t here when I woke up, so I went to find her.”

Opal’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “Was something wrong, Vira?”

Before Kuvira could come up with a reply, Korra interjected. “Oh, it’s fine. She was just worried she might secretly still be an evil dictator, and I had to set her straight.”

Kuvira shrugged out from underneath Korra’s arm and began looking for a pillow to hit her with, but before she could lay hands on one, Opal’s voice stopped her. “Really?” she asked, sitting up and pulling away from Asami, “You were worried about that?”

“No, I wasn’t,” she protested. “Well, I sort of was. It’s complicated.”

“Come here.”

The tug of Opal’s chi became a sharp pull and Kuvira stopped trying to resist it. She fell into her mate’s waiting arms for a kiss that was heated, but also warm, filled with the love they shared. One of Opal’s hands wrapped around the back of her head while the other clutched firmly at her shoulders, holding them close until they both needed breath.

“Trust me,” Opal said when they at last pulled back slightly. “You are _not_ evil.”

Her head swam from the kiss but Kuvira still managed to ask, “How can you be so sure?”

Opal’s reply was as forceful as Kuvira had heard her be in a long time. “Vira, I know you did some things you regret. And I was as hard on you about them as anybody. But you really have changed. And I’m sure of that, because if you hadn’t, none of us would be here with you now.”

“Well, Korra might be,” Asami offered mischievously. “She did date you back when you were at least somewhat evil.”

“Hey!” Korra shot her mate an incredulous look, but Asami merely laughed.

“I’m joking. And I know you and I don’t always see eye to eye, Kuvira, but Opal’s right. You have come a long way these last years. Korra and I have both been very impressed by what we’ve seen in Ba Sing Se. You and Opal have done a great deal to improve the lives of the people here. From what I can tell, things are better than they were even before the civil war, and you deserve a lot of credit for that.”

Korra grinned at her mate, a look that was playful but with a definite smolder to it as well. “If Vee deserves some credit, then I think we should make sure she gets it.”

Opal’s voice was a low purr as she eased Kuvira down onto the bed, her chi a warm, smooth breeze. “That sounds like an excellent idea,” she said, undoing the knot of Kuvira’s robe. “And I think I know just how to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's time for happy loving for Kuvira. Hooray! Thanks for reading and thanks as always to Rae for doing some edits and offering her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

As Opal finished opening up Kuvira’s robe, Asami licked her lips, casting a hungry gaze at the revealed flesh. “What did you have in mind, Opal?”

Opal threaded her fingers through Kuvira’s hair. Kuvira had let it grow longer at her mate’s request, her reward the enjoyment Opal took in playing with the dark strands. “Actually, I was thinking you might like to get started with her, Asami. Korra, if you wouldn’t mind joining us up here…”

“Not at all.”

Korra undid her own robe and shrugged out of it before settling down on the other side of Kuvira. Now it was Kuvira’s turn to do some admiring. Every one of the women surrounding her was gorgeous; the sight of any one of them naked would be enough to encourage her change along, and with three of them, her body was shifting with impressive speed.

From the foot of the bed, Kuvira heard an appreciative purr as Asami noticed. “Well, that’s one part of you I’ve never had any problems with.” Her strong hands ran up Kuvira’s legs, kneading the muscles as they went. It felt lovely, but Kuvira couldn’t focus on that particular sensation. Opal was leaning in for a kiss, and even while Kuvira was enjoying the warmth of her mouth, she felt Korra’s hand cup one of her breasts, massaging it tenderly.

“Like I said, Vee,” Korra murmured in her ear, “we’re all fond of you.”

“Very fond,” Opal agreed, withdrawing her lips, but remaining close enough that Kuvira could feel the heat of her breath. “And before we leave this bed, we’re going to make that abundantly clear.”

“So I see,” Kuvira begun to say, but the last word was cut off by the brush of Korra’s fingers over her stiff nipple. Even as she was adjusting to that, Opal bent down to take the other nipple in her mouth. As good as that feeling was, it was soon pushed aside as well. Asami had reached the juncture of her legs, and her hand wrapped around Kuvira’s swollen cock, giving it a playful squeeze.

“It feels good in my hand.” Asami placed a kiss at the base of the shaft. “So hot. So hard.”

“She tastes good too,” Opal added. “Go on and enjoy it. I know Kuvira wants you to.”

“Mmhmm,” Kuvira agreed, unable to form more coherent words. Korra was still playing with her breasts, while her lips moved along Kuvira’s neck, nipping at the soft skin.

Asami wasn’t so distracted. A moment later, her lips closed around the head of Kuvira’s cock, her tongue tracing underneath the crown. Kuvira’s hips jumped, her abdominal muscles clenching even as Opal put a hand on them, feeling the tension building there. “It feels amazing, doesn’t it, Vira? Asami certainly knows what she’s doing.”

“Yes, she does,” Korra agreed, a wistful note in her voice as she doubtless recalled her past experiences with Asami’s mouth. “And she wouldn’t want to do this for you, and I wouldn’t be okay with her doing it, if we didn’t both think you were special.”

As if to emphasize Korra’s point, Asami gave the head of Kuvira’s cock a long lick, making her hips buck again. Opal was right; Asami’s technique was fantastic. She soon settled on a wonderful pattern, alternating between suckling on the cock head and taking the shaft deep inside her warm mouth.

The contrasting pleasures made Kuvira’s need rise with impressive speed. Even under normal circumstances, it would be hard for her to hold out against Asami for long, and these weren’t normal circumstances. Both Korra and Opal were pleasuring every inch of her upper body, kissing and rubbing wherever they could reach. There were no breaks she could use to fight down her building climax, but her lovers didn’t seem to mind.

“Go on, Vira,” Opal urged her, her chi a heated wind fanning the flames of Kuvira’s desire. “There’s no need to hold back. Give Asami everything you’ve got.”

Kuvira shivered with desire at her mate’s encouragement, and Asami’s response, taking her nearly to the base, only made it worse. Though this hadn’t been going on very long, being the focus of the other women’s combined efforts wasn’t something Kuvira was used to; usually the attention was more evenly distributed.

Not that she minded the change. Everything felt wonderful, and Kuvira relaxed, not bothering to hold back her building orgasm. Seconds later, her shaft jerked in Asami’s mouth, and the omega flicked her tongue across the head, coaxing without words. Kuvira bit her lip and swallowed hard as the pressure inside her released. One thick pulse after another came out of her cock, spurts of come that Asami was happy to swallow. She pulled back just far enough that they landed in her mouth inside of pouring straight down her throat, letting her taste everything. 

It was an incredibly sexy sight, and Kuvira tangled one hand in Asami’s dark hair, stroking it affectionately as she emptied herself. Whether it was the smile on her face or her long, low groan of pleasure, Opal took notice. “Seems like you enjoyed yourself,” she purred. 

Asami lifted up her head, her tongue darting out to lick away a small trail of the copious fluid that had escaped out onto her lips. “I certainly did. And you were right, Opal. Your mate does taste wonderful.”

“Show me.” Asami slid up the bed, meeting Opal for a long kiss. The sight of the two beautiful omegas embracing was enough to make Kuvira’s shrinking cock twitch with renewed lust. She turned over far enough to let her run her hands over both of their naked bodies, caressing them until they drew apart. “As delicious as ever,” Opal said, her words accompanied by a hungry glance downward. “I’m certainly going to need my turn with that cock of yours.”

Kuvira felt a surge of heat run through her body and she squeezed her mate’s thigh affectionately. “With the three of you for encouragement, I should be ready to go again soon enough.”

Opal bent down and kissed her swiftly. “Well, until then, I was thinking you might like to have Korra take care of you.”

Her mate’s playful mood was infectious and Kuvira turned over to face Korra. “What do you say, Korra? Do you want to take that turn we were talking about?”

“With you, Vee? Always.” Korra’s arms drew around her, pulling Kuvira into a kiss filled with their usual fierce heat. She could feel the strength of the Avatar’s aura flaring, and with her own chi at a lower ebb after her climax, it was simple enough to accept Korra’s alpha’s role.

Just because she was bottoming, though, didn’t mean Kuvira had to be passive. She had enjoyed lying back while Asami pleasured her, but now she wanted to take the initiative. As their kiss went on, Kuvira rolled on top of the other alpha in a single, swift movement. She could feel Korra’s cock growing against her stomach, and she reached between them, taking the shaft in her hand. “You, at least, always liked me,” she laughed as she ran her hand along its length.

“No doubt, Vee.” Korra took hold of Kuvira’s rear end, trying to reassert some control over the situation. “I mean, check out what a cute butt you’ve got.”

“She really does,” Opal agreed. She disengaged from Asami, settling in behind Kuvira instead. Her breasts brushed against the alpha’s back, and her hands wrapped around Kuvira’s stomach, stroking the taut muscles. “And great abs. Let’s not forget those.”

“But it’s not just your body that attracted me.” Korra ran her hands up along Kuvira’s legs, stroking them with more affection than passion. “You’re smart, and you’re tough, and you fight for what you believe in. There’s a lot to like.”

Kuvira felt herself blush at the praise. “And I’ve always liked that you’re the nice one, Korra. Now, did you want to…”

“Oh yeah.” 

Korra took hold of her hips, lifting Kuvira up slightly so that she could guide her onto the waiting shaft. Kuvira groaned as the thick head began to spread her open; whichever of them was playing the alpha, it was always a tight fit. Even as she eased downward, she felt a sharp spike of pleasure as Opal reached around and brushed along the shaft of Kuvira’s clit. Her mate’s fingers drew out a gush of wetness and her body opened up, letting her sink slowly but steadily all the way to the base of Korra’s cock.

Even as Kuvira settled in on top of Korra, she could feel Opal’s body wrapping around hers, her mouth trailing soft kisses up her spine. The first time Kuvira had bottomed with her mate present, she’d been unsure what Opal might think of seeing her in such a vulnerable position. She needn’t have worried; as it turned out, Opal enjoyed watching the two alphas together, generally leaving her in the mood to be fucked silly afterward.

Right now, though, it was Kuvira’s turn to get fucked, something that Korra was very good at. The other alpha gave her a moment to get used to the stretch before beginning to thrust upward, going slowly at first. Though this wasn’t Kuvira’s favorite way to have sex, it was also something she had learned to enjoy during her time with Korra. The sense of fullness, the heat of the other alpha’s body pushing against hers, the feel of that impressive power being used for her pleasure…it definitely had its good points.

Once they’d settled into a comfortable rhythm, Korra began to pick up that pace, and Kuvira was happy to help, grinding enthusiastically against her lover. The two of them had always enjoyed pushing each other during sex, indulging their competitive sides even after they’d decided who was topping.

It seemed Asami enjoyed the spectacle too. One hand was between her legs, stroking her clit slowly as she watched the two alphas, hot waves of desire rolling off her chi. It was a delicious sight, but one Kuvira wasn’t in a position to do anything about. Korra’s thrusts and Opal’s touches would have been distracting enough, even without the things her mate kept whispering in her ear.

“Your body feel so good like this, Vira. The tension in those powerful muscles of yours. The arch of your back. The way you move on top of Korra…” She brushed her hand across the hard muscles of Kuvira’s abdomen, her touch light until she returned to Kuvira’s clit. Once she found it, she pressed down, sending a bolt of lightning straight up Kuvira’s spine, and making her clench around Korra.

The other alpha’s face went tight as she groaned, “Fuck, Vee. If you do that, you’re gonna make me...”

“Never could handle me for long,” Kuvira managed to mouth before fresh strokes of Opal’s hand made it too hard to form words. Instead, she just closed her eyes and let herself enjoy everything that was happening. The thickness of Korra’s shaft pushing up into her, the electricity of Opal’s fingers along her sex, the heat of her mate’s breath on her neck, the hot waves of Asami’s chi washing over her…

She wasn’t sure what pushed her past the point of no return, but somewhere in that haze of pleasure, she tipped over, her body tensing as her climax overtook her.  Heat spread through her body while behind her, Opal purred, “Yes, Vira. Do it.” 

Even while she came, Korra’s powerful thrusts turned wilder and deeper, their power only heightening Kuvira’s orgasm. She bucked hard, and seconds later, she felt the other alpha hit her peak as well. The shaft buried inside her throbbed and the warmth of Korra’s release coated her inner walls. “Vee,” Korra hissed as she came undone, her fingers digging into Kuvira’s hips as she gave her everything she had. 

Their hips rolled in tandem, their bodies grinding together as their climaxes wound down. Opal slowed her own motion as well, but she didn’t withdraw her hand, instead leaving it resting on Kuvira’s clit. At first, she said nothing, just placing soft kisses on Kuvira’s back while they all caught their breath. After a minute though, she asked, “So, how was part two?”

“Lovely,” Kuvira gasped. “Thank you.” She bent down and kissed Korra softly. “And to you too.” 

“Mm, my pleasure,” Korra mumbled. Her face had that goofy, contented look it often bore after sex, one that made Kuvira smile, especially when she knew she was its cause.

Even more interesting than Korra’s face was the sharp tug of Opal’s chi coming from behind her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. But I hope Korra didn’t tired you out  _ too  _ much, because we’re not done yet.”

Her fingers brushed lightly along Kuvira’s clit and the bud twitched. Korra’s cock was softening inside her, the other alpha’s chi retreating, and Kuvira’s began to surge in to take its place, encouraged by her mate’s desire. Nor was Opal the only omega to grab her attention. Asami hadn’t brought herself all the way to climax, and Kuvira could feel the rough, needy edges of her chi as well as read the lust in her eyes. 

It was an invitation that under other circumstances, she would’ve been more than happy to accept. Now, though, she had other priorities. “Korra,” she asked, running her fingers down the valley between the other alpha’s breasts, “do you think you’re still awake enough to look after your mate? Because I think mine needs my undivided attention.”

Korra’s previously lidded eyes snapped open. “Oh, don’t worry about me, Vee. I’ve got  _ plenty _ of energy.”

With sudden speed, she rolled to the left, dropping Kuvira onto the mattress before trying to turn toward Asami. Kuvira wasn’t so easily thrown though; before Korra could complete the move, she grabbed hold of the Avatar, pulling her close and placing a sharp kiss on the hollow of her throat. Korra gasped, and Kuvira laughed. “Now, go on.”

Korra opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could, Asami moved in. She drew Korra into an embrace, pausing only to smile at Kuvira. “Much appreciated. You know I’ll make good use of her.”

Kuvira did indeed, but she too had no time for a reply. Now that Korra was out of the way, Opal pounced, throwing herself into Kuvira’s waiting arms. “So, I need your undivided attention, Vira?”

“I don’t know.” She ran her hands down Opal’s spine, starting at the lean muscle of her shoulders before making her way to tease the gentle swell of her backside. “But I got that impression.”

“Well, you were right.” Opal buried her face in the crook of Kuvira’s shoulder, placing a separate kiss along her shoulder blade in-between each of her next words. “Because...I…do...need...you.” She slid a hand in-between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around the now-fully formed shaft of Kuvira’s erection and giving it a gentle tug. “As angry as I was at you when we first married, my body wanted you anyway. But now, my heart wants you just as much. You’ve become a very special person, Vira, and I’m extremely proud to call you my mate.”

No words could get past the lump forming in Kuvira’s throat. As fond as she was of Korra, as attractive as Asami might be, there was no one who meant more to her than Opal. Once upon a time, her mate had been one of her harshest critics, and the reminder that she had changed enough to win Opal’s heart banished any lingering shadows in her own. 

Too overcome to speak, she drew Opal’s mouth in for a kiss instead. The sweetness she found there never failed to have an effect, making Kuvira throb hard against Opal’s palm. In spite of the two powerful climaxes her lovers had already given her, she needed her mate, needed them to take their pleasure together this time.

It was a desire Opal shared. As their kiss deepened, her legs wrapped around Kuvira’s thigh, letting Kuvira feel the wetness between them. Her hand cupped Opal’s backside, pulling her closer, and her mate responded by grinding hard against her. “Please, Vira,” she murmured, her lips close enough for Kuvira to feel the heat of her breath. “Please. I need…”

“I know.”

With a deft motion, Kuvira reversed their positions, leaving Opal pinned beneath her. The move deprived her of the warm hand that had been wrapped around her shaft, but Opal’s spread legs offered something even better. A roll of Kuvira’s hips lined her up with her mate’s entrance, and Opal immediately bore down, eager for what was being offered.

Kuvira groaned as she began to slide inside. As many times as they’d made love, Opal was still tight enough that they usually had to take their time with this part, at least outside of a heat. Not that Kuvira minded. Feeling one inch after another of her cock being gradually enveloped by her mate’s warm, gripping silk was one of the most incredible things she’d ever experienced.

It was a feeling made even better by the way Opal reacted. Soft, needy whimpers fell from her mouth as her fingers grabbed at Kuvira’s back, urging her forward. Her hips pushed forward, trying to take all of Kuvira inside her at once despite the tightness of the fit. Only once every last bit of the shaft was buried inside her did she stop, shivering with pleasure in Kuvira’s arms as she adjusted to the stretch.

“I love you, Opal,” Kuvira whispered, and her mate moaned the words back to her, her voice choking on her desire.

That was all the signal Kuvira needed to stop taking it slow. Her hips drew back slightly before snapping forward hard, and beneath her, Opal cried out sharply. Her hunger had impressed Kuvira since their first time together, those memorable days of heat-fueled passion they had shared in Zaofu. Now, though, no heat was necessary to inspire Opal. She threw herself into their lovemaking with everything she had. Her hands, her mouth, her aura: all of them were moving over Kuvira, hungry for every part of her body that she could reach.

It was a focus Kuvira shared. Beside them, Korra’s head was now buried between Asami’s legs, her tongue working its magic on her omega as Asami’s fingers threaded through the dark strands of Korra’s hair. The sight, and the sounds that accompanied it, would normally have been enough to entrance Kuvira, but right then, it was only Opal who could keep her attention. The salt of her skin, the warmth of her embrace, the velvet grip of her sex; those were better than even the incredible show taking place across the bed. 

Her hand grabbed onto Opal’s hip, letting her push even deeper with each thrust. Opal was beyond words now, lost in the pounding rhythm, and it didn’t take many long strokes before Kuvira felt her mate tighten around her, wetness dripping out from the place where they were joined. Opal’s head tipped back, exposing her throat to a nipping kiss as she cried out her pleasure. The rippling contractions around Kuvira’s shaft threatened to send her along with her mate, but she bit her lip, holding back as best she could. She wasn’t ready to give this up just yet, and after indulging her so wonderfully that morning, Opal deserved another orgasm before they finished.

With one hand, Kuvira brushed a stray strand of Opal’s hair aside, her gaze locked on her mate as they continued making love. Opal was always beautiful but the way she looked now, her face tight with pleasure, her eyes filled with joy, was incredible. It was a look that threatened to undo Kuvira before she was ready, and she buried her face in Opal’s chest in an effort to distract herself.

Of course, that simply traded one set of delights for another. Opal’s small breasts were particularly sensitive, and when Kuvira kissed them one after the other, her mate whimpered happily.  _ It’s not fair _ , Kuvira thought without an ounce of actual complaint.  _ What am I supposed to do when she’s so sexy? _

Nor was Opal giving her a chance to catch her breath. If anything, her mate’s climax had only made her wilder. Opal’s fingers dug into her back, her body thrashing beneath Kuvira, and mercifully, it seemed it wouldn’t take much for her to come again.  _ Especially with a little help. _ Kuvira took firm hold of her mate’s backside, angling her strokes upward as she increased her pace still further.

Opal cried out, bucking hard as she matched Kuvira’s fervor, and it was clear that neither of them was going to last much longer. Kuvira caught Opal’s lips, drinking in her mate’s desire as the pressure around her cock increased. She groaned into the kiss, pushing forward once more and burying herself completely in gripping heat.

Her body went rigid as she released, one heavy spurt of come after another spilling out of her. The rush of heat pushed Opal over the brink as well. Kuvira felt wetness spill down her thighs, the evidence of her mate’s pleasure only making her own orgasm more intense. She might have come twice already, but Opal was always able to draw more out of her, her contractions making Kuvira pulse until she was left utterly spent.

When she was finally empty, she let out a satisfied gasp, slumping down on top of Opal as she did. Her mate’s arms wrapped around her, and Opal purred, a low, sweet sound that was pure music to Kuvira’s ears. Beside her, she could see Asami peaking as well, her back arching and her thighs tightening around Korra’s head as she came. It was a beautiful sight, almost as lovely as the broad, satisfied smile on Opal’s face, and Kuvira felt her heart soar. She had, no doubt, made mistakes, but the fact that she had three such incredible women in her life and her bed proved that she had definitely done something very right as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little Kuvira-positive foursome. I have quite the soft spot for her.


End file.
